


You're Mine.

by MickeysTonic



Series: Jealous [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Bottom Mickey, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Jealous Ian, M/M, Masturbating, Masturbation, Outside Sex, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Ian, ass eating, dirty talking, sex outside, this is filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Ian is a very jealous boyfriend. On the way home from dinner, Mickey tries to distract Ian.They don't even make it to the bedroom. Cue, sex against a car. ;)This is filth ok. hahahaha.





	You're Mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter/Tumblr: @ValeskaHeart.

Ian would never admit to Mickey, but he was more jealous than he let on. Though Mickey was sure he wasn't attractive enough to be wanted by other men, Ian knew better. Ian saw that. He saw the way men would lick their lips when Mickey walked by. He noticed them staring at his ass when he wore jeans or they stared at his arms when he wore sleeveless shirts. Mickey didn't realize it because he never really thought of himself as desirable but if only he knew. He would know how Ian was always on edge when guys would talk to him. Ian always made sure to let them know that Mickey was with him and they would back off, but they always stared, always licked their lips. 

That's why when Ian was at work he worried about what could happen when he wasn't around. He trusted Mickey completely. He knew Mickey wouldn't step out on him and he knew Mickey was more than capable of taking care of himself. Still, Ian hated knowing that guys were drooling over his boyfriend.

But they had the week off for vacation so they planned on being together as much as possible. It was a Friday afternoon and they were getting ready to go out to dinner. After dinner they planned on coming home and just being together. More than likely that would involve little to no clothing. Both boys preferred no clothes at all.

They weren't going anywhere fancy but they didn't go out a lot so they decided to get as dressed up as they could without over doing it. 

"Does this look okay?" Ian asked, staring at himself in the mirror.

Mickey whistled at him causing Ian to laugh.

"You look great, Ian. You always do. That shirt really shows off your muscles, fuck me." 

Ian grinned and pulled him in close and kissed his forehead, "Later I will."

"I'm holding you to that. Now, do I look okay? I feel like these pants make me look fatter than hell."

Mickey spun around and grinned to himself when he heard Ian groan. These were Ian's favorite pants of Mickey's. Mickey knew it. That's why he wore them.

"What the fuck, Milkovich? Are you trying to kill me?"

Mickey turned back to look at him with a smile plastered on his face, "Not at all gingersnap."

Ian rolled his eyes but looked at Mickey with so much fond in his eyes, "You're an asshole."

"Yes, I know. Now, I'm starving. Lets go eat."

 

The two were sitting across from each other in a booth. They were in the corner of the restaurant a little further back from the crowded front room. Even when they went out together they loved it when they could make it as if they were the only ones there.

But right now, Ian was having a hard time doing that. Their waiter, Tony, lingered after bringing their drinks. He was talking about the appetizers and desserts but his eyes were on Mickey as if Mickey was on the menu. Ian kept his mouth shut and just sipped on his Coke. Mickey wasn't even giving Tony a second glance but he was talking to Tony about the desserts. Ian didn't know if Mickey actually thought he wasn't desirable at all or if he just didn't know when someone was flirting with him. He had been with Ian for years now afterall. 

"Okay," Ian interrupted, "Can you please let us look at the menu please?"

Tony looked at him, "Uh yeah, sure. Sorry."

He looked back at Mickey and smiled before walking away.

"Jesus, Gallagher, you hungry?" 

"Starving." Ian replied, eyes glaring a hole through Mickey.

But Mickey wasn't even aware of the jealousy that was consuming Ian at the moment. He was too busy talking about the food on the menu. He started rambling which broke Ian out of his trance and caused him to laugh. When Mickey got to rambling it was the cutest thing. Ian just sat and listened as Mickey tripped over his own words.

After settling on what they wanted, Ian got Tony's attention.

"Okay," Tony said, "What can I get you?"

Ian gave his order and watched as Tony listened to Mickey as if his life depended on it. Ian's hand was tightening around his cup.

"I'm going to go to the restroom while we wait." Mickey spoke.

He got out of the booth and started heading to the bathroom. Ian clearly saw Tony tilting his head to check out Mickeys' ass.

"Fuck off. Fuck off right now if you want to be able to keep tilting your head." 

Tony spun around, "I didn't-are you two together?"

"Have been for four years now. Get out of here and get us our food." 

Tony nodded and disappeared.

Mickey came back moments later and sat down. Ian just watched as he took a sip of his coke.

"I love you, Mickey."

Mickey looked at him, "I love you too, Gallagher. You okay?"

Ian nodded, "I'm fine."

He reached over and took Mickeys hand that was on the table and began slowly stroking his thumb across the skin. Mickey knew something was bothering him but he didn't pressure him. Ian would tell him when he was ready. 

"You're feeling a little soft tonight, Ian." Mickey teased, smiling at him.

"I'm never soft around you. I'm always hard." Ian partially joked.

He chuckled when Mickey licked his lips.

"Don't start something you can't fucking finish."

Ian held his hands up in surrender, "I'm not starting anything."

"Uh-huh, sure." 

 

Their food came about fifteen minutes later. Tony sat their plates down and asked if they needed anything else.

"A new waiter." Ian snapped, "If I see you checking him out one more fucking time, I'm going to bust your fucking face in."

"Ian-" Mickey started.

"I haven't touched him have I?" Tony asked, "No, I haven't. No one said I couldn't look." 

"What the fuck?" Mickey asked, confused.

No one said anything to him. Tony and Ian were staring each other down.

"Get the fuck out of here. We're going to enjoy our food and get the hell out of here. If you come over here in that span of time and do or say anything that pisses me off more than I already am I'm going to knock you on your ass."

"Try it, Ginger. I dare you." 

"No, no, Tony, I dare you to try something with him. That has a lot more deadly results."

Mickey watched the two argue over him. Well, watched Ian. He didn't even know Tony was flirting with him, but Ian said something in the midst of their arguing about Tony checking out his ass so Mickey knew better and kept his mouth shut.

To be honest, his skin was tingling at this side of Ian. He knew Ian could be jealous but this had to be the most jealous that Mickey had ever seen him. Mickey could see others watching from their table as their voices got louder and louder.

"Guys, please," Mickey interrupted, "Tony get the fuck out of here. I'm not interested." 

Tony just huffed and walked away mumbling under his breath. Ian spun in the booth and looked over at Mickey who was smiling softly at him.

"I love you, Ian. You don't have to ever worry about some fucker taking me from you." 

Ian sighed, "I just worry."

"And I don't? If I would open my mouth every time some guy has made a move on you I don't think-"

He stopped talking when Ian started laughing.

"Jesus, Mickey, we're two jealous assholes aren't we?"

"I'd rather be jealous than not give a shit." Mickey admitted, "I know you aren't going anywhere."

"Course not." Ian reassured him, "Now lets eat our food and not leave a tip."

Mickey snorted, "Okay, Gallagher, okay." 

 

By the time they left the restaurant, Mickey was hard as hell. He didn't want to let Ian know that, well, he didn't want to let Ian know why. But seeing Ian jealous was just fucking hot to Mickey and he had to go to the bathroom a few more times just to relieve some pressure on his cock. He felt like a desperate horndog but wouldn't anyone feel that way when someone like Ian Gallagher was their fucking boyfriend? 

God, Mickey was blessed. 

On the way home, Ian was quiet. But his hands were wrapped tight around the wheel and his knuckles were white. That spoke everything that Mickey needed to hear. But instead of trying to get it out of Ian, Mickey grinned as a thought snuck into his mind.

He took off his belt but Ian just glanced at him then back at the road. The drive wasn't very long but it was long enough to make Ian forget about Tony and focus on what he was going to do to Mickey when they got home shortly. 

Mickey sighed and leaned his seat back a little bit. Ian smiled and reached over to squeeze his hand before putting it back on the wheel. He'd be doing a lot more than smiling in a few moments, Mickey thought.

He unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper. He wasn't even going to look at Ian. He was going to do this and only reply to Ian. Wasn't even going to glance at the love of his life.

"Mickey, what are you doing? Please don't piss out the window again. My car smelled like urine for a week." 

Mickey laughed, "Don't worry, I'm not. These pants are just a little uncomfortable."

And with that, Mickey pushed them down his legs. He never told Ian that he wasn't wearing anything underneath them so imagine Ian's surprise when Mickey's cock, his fucking hard cock, popped up from his jeans.

Mickey licked his lips and wrapped his hand around himself. His pants were down at his knees but he had enough room to spread his legs. He placed one foot up on the side of the door while the other stretched out on the floor.

"Mickey, what the fuck?" Ian gasped, "What are you doing?"

"What's it look like, Gallagher? I'm getting off."

He began moving his hand faster around his cock, groaning at the pleasure that was slowly building in his balls.

Ian groaned at the sight causing Mickey to laugh to himself. He reached over with his free hand and squeezed Ian's. His other hand was now working fast around his cock. The slick sounds were echoing in the small space.

"Fuck," Mickey panted, "So fucking horny." 

He was about to have some fun with Ian.

He removed his hand from Ians and brought it to his mouth so he could suck two fingers into his mouth. He had no idea where this courage was coming from because he normally wouldn't do this kind of thing, but then again, Ian was always on him in seconds before he could even start. Now, Ian couldn't.

They'd be home in about ten minutes but that was enough for Mickey. Enough to make Ian forget about that asshole and to focus on being in Mickey's. 

He pulled off his fingers with a pop and brought them down below his cock. He groaned and slid down further until his ass was hanging off the seat a tad.

"Mickey Milkovich I swear to-"

"Fuck!" Mickey cried, interrupting Ian's sentence.

He had pushed those two fingers inside himself. He about choked at the pressure and slight burn. Spit worked but it wasn't enough. He didn't fucking care. He began pushing his fingers in and out of himself as his other hand worked his cock.

"Oh God," Mickey groaned, "You're so fucking hot, Ian."

Ian stared at him with wide eyes before gulping and looking back at the road. His own cock was starting to throb in his pants. He could literally feel it grow with each groan that left Mickeys mouth.

Mickey let out a strangled gasp as his fingers barely reached his prostate.

"Oh fuck!" He cried, "Oh, Ian, fuck. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me."

"Mickey I-" Ian started, unable to speak.

Their house was almost in distance. Ian needed out of this car. He needed out of these pants. He needed to bend Mickey over and fuck him until he couldn't remember his own name.

But Mickey continued until Ian slammed on the breaks when he pulled up to their house.

"Jesus, Gallagher." Mickey laughed, face flushed.

"Get out in front of the car." Ian ordered.

"What?" 

Ian got out of the car and slammed the door shut before walking over to Mickeys side of the car. He grabbed his arm and pulled him out but held onto him so he wouldn't trip over his pants. 

Mickey yelped when Ian picked him up and carried him the short distance to the front of the car. It was dark out, so Ian knew no one would see what he was about to do to Mickey.

He put Mickey on his feet and spun him around, "Put your hands on the car if you need to."

Mickey turned to see Ian unbuckling his pants and pushing them down along with his boxers, "Ian we have neighbors!"

"Let them watch." Ian spoke, slapping Mickeys ass.

Mickey gasped and instantly grabbed onto the hood of the car the best he could, "Jesus."

Ian moved closer and pressed his chest to Mickeys back. He leaned down and placed soft kisses on Mickeys neck before roughly grabbing Mickeys hair and pulling his head back. He slammed his lips against Mickeys and about came right there when Mickey moaned against his lips.

"I'm going to fuck you right here. Then we're going to go in the house and fuck on the kitchen table, the couch. By the time we get to the bed you're going to be begging me to fuck you until the sun rises. You're going to feel that amazing."

Mickey pushed his ass back when he felt Ian's slick cock rub up against it, "Ian." 

"Love hearing you whine, Mickey." Ian groaned, biting down on his shoulder.

His hands moved down to the front of Mickeys shirt and he ran them up underneath it until he got to Mickeys nipples. He pinched them both causing Mickey to whimper at the sensation.

"Fuck," Ian groaned, "Tony wants to do this to you. Wants to bend you over and fuck you so hard you cry. But he's not ever going to. You know why, Mick?" 

He sucked Mickeys earlobe into his mouth.

"I'm yours!" Mickey groaned, "I'm yours, Ian. Always."

"That's my baby." 

He moved his hands back around so he could cup Mickeys asscheeks. 

"This ass is mine. No one else's. I get to fuck this ass, I get to eat this ass. You like that, Mickey? Like me marking my territory?" 

Mickey had tears on the brim of his eyes. He was that horny.

"Ian, please, touch me, do something!" 

"Oh, I'm going to."

And with that he knelt down to his knees not caring that he was on concrete. All he cared about was Mickeys ass right in his face. He ran his hands up the back of Mickeys thighs and grabbed his cheeks again before gently spreading him open. The cool air sent a shiver up Mickeys spine, but holy fuck this was hot.

Ian leaned in and slowly ran his tongue up between his cheeks causing Mickey to groan and slam his forehead against the hood of the car. Ian chuckled and began moving his tongue faster over and over.

"Oh fuck, Ian, yes." Mickey cried, trying his best to clench around Ian's tongue.

Ian groaned and pushed the tip of his tongue into Mickey then began making fucking movements with it. His hands moved down to the back of Mickeys thighs to hold him up. His thighs were already shaking. 

Ian groaned at each whimper and small squeal that left Mickeys mouth. His sounds were beautiful and Ian would gladly listen to them forever.

He ran his tongue up Mickeys crack to the top of his ass. He bit down on his right cheek while his left hand squeezed the other. Mickey was pushing his ass backwards wanting nothing more than to have Ian eating him out again.

Ian grinned against his skin before giving Mickey what he wanted. He pushed his tongue in and out of Mickey at a rapid pace. Mickey was digging his nails into the hood of the car not caring that the screeching sound was horrid. 

"Oh, fuck, Ian, yes." He groaned, pushing back on Ian's face.

Ian used a free hand to squeeze his own cock. He definitely didn't want to cum yet. He wanted to bury his cock so far inside Mickey that the other boy could feel him in his gut.

"You're so fucking hot, Mickey." Ian whispered, now using both hands to squeeze his ass, "All mine."

"All yours." Mickey panted, placing his cheek on the hood of the car so he could attempt to look back at Ian, "Please, fuck me." 

"Yeah?" Ian asked, voice low and husky, "Want me to fuck you outside where someone could see you? Want me to make you scream my name so loud that the neighbors wake up?"

Mickey nodded so fast he thought he'd get whiplash, "Please, oh God, fuck me." 

Ian groaned, "Okay, baby. I'm going to fuck you good and hard."

He put two fingers into his mouth and sucked them for a few minutes before placing them at Mickeys ass. 

Without being asked, Mickey lifted a leg and placed it on the front of the car. Ian bit his lip and slowly pushed his two fingers in.

Mickey cried out and clenched around Ian's fingers instantly, "Yes, fuck. Fuck me, Ian." 

Ian began pumping his fingers in and out. He avoided Mickeys prostate for a few moments just enjoying the heavy breathing that was escaping through Mickeys lips. It was so fucking hot.

Then, without warning, Ian pressed his fingers hard into Mickey's prostate. Mickey cried out loudly and slammed his fist into the hood of the car. He pushed back onto Ian's fingers and began moaning over and over as he rode Ian's fingers.

Ian was panting just watching Mickey and just feeling him around his fingers. His cock was harder than it had ever been and he needed to bury himself in Mickey before he lost his fucking mind.  
He pulled his fingers out and stood back up. He spun Mickey around and slammed him up against the car. Their lips met instantly. Tongues and teeth collided, hands were roaming over the others body. As they kissed, Ian pushed his pants and boxers off and kicked them aside. Mickey did the same. Neither one cared that their neighbors could walk out any moment. 

"Fuck me." Mickey panted, "Fuck me good, Gallagher." 

Ian reached around and cupped Mickeys ass. Mickey knew what that meant. He jumped and wrapped his legs around Ian as Ian pinned him against the car.

"You good?" Ian asked, placing kisses on Mickeys neck.

"Yes, just put your fucking cock in me." Mickey begged, squirming.

Ian reached between them and grabbed his cock and pressed it up against Mickeys ass. He began pressing in until just the tip was in before grabbing Mickeys ass again.

"Oh fuck." Ian groaned, pushing in until his balls hit the back of Mickeys ass.

"Shit, yes." Mickey panted, "Fuck me hard. Don't you waste a fucking second."

He tugged on Ian's hair causing the red head to grow low in his throat before picking up his pace. He began fucking into Mickey hard. It hurt being pressed up against the car but Mickey didn't give a fuck. All he cared about was the way Ian's cock was stretching him open and pressing against his prostate. He was squirming, pushing himself down when Ian pressed back in.

"You feel so good, Mickey." Ian groaned, face tucked into Mickeys neck, "So fucking good, fuck." 

"Ian, you're so fucking hot when you're jealous." Mickey finally panted, fucking finally giving Ian an idea as to why he did what he did on the way home.

Ian pulled his head back and stopped his movements to glare at Mickey who was grinning. His face was starting to get flushed but he still had that attitude about him.

"You little horny bitch." Ian groaned, slamming hard back into Mickey.

Mickey cried out and arched his back as pleasure rocked his body. His nails were digging into Ians shirt at first but was now tearing through the fabric and cutting Ian's skin. It was spurring Ian on as he continued to fuck hard into the other boy.

They couldn't breathe. The pleasure was almost too much. That feeling was building in the pit of their stomachs. It wouldn't take them long before their orgasms hit.

Mickey grabbed onto Ian's hair again and pulled him back in for a kiss which Ian happily accepted. Their tongues moved slow, but Ian's hips moved fast as he continued pistoling his cock inside of Mickey, slamming right into his prostate. Mickey continued to shake at the pure pleasure as Ian would let out groans against Mickeys lips. Their legs were shaking and Ian didn't know how much longer he'd be able to hold Mickey up.

He pulled out and about passed out when Mickey clenched around him trying to keep him in. He spun Mickey back around, "Bend over."

Mickey did as he said. Ian grabbed his hips and pulled him out a bit and without wasting another second pushed back into Mickey.

Mickey groaned and held onto the car as Ian fucked into him. The sound of Ian's hips smacking against Mickeys ass was getting louder with each thrust. Their moans, pants and whimpers seemed to be increasing as the pleasure did. 

"Don't touch yourself." Ian groaned, "Want you to cum just from me fucking you." 

Mickeys cock was hard and aching for release but Mickey wouldn't touch it. He would do anything that Ian asked especially if it meant having Ian's cock in him.

"Ian, fuck, I'm so fucking close. Keep fucking me." 

Ian hunched over Mickeys back and kept himself pressed close against Mickey. His thrusts were now hitting Mickey's prostate over and over causing the older boy to spaz out.

"So tight around me, God." Ian groaned.

He had his face tucked into the back of Mickeys neck, his nails were digging into Mickeys hip.

"I'm going to fucking cum." Mickey shouted, a loud groan escaping his mouth.

He clenched tight around Ian as his orgasm finally hit him. He wouldn't unclench. He couldn't. The pleasure was too much. His body shook violently and he let out strings of curse words as he came and came. It felt like he was emptying himself off all the cum that was in his body but he didn't care. This pleasure was intense and the way that Ian was still fucking into him was enough to have Mickey getting a little hard again.

"Oh fuck, Mickey!" Ian groaned, biting down on Mickeys neck.

His hips began breaking rhythm as his orgasm finally snuck up on him. He slammed inside Mickey once more and held onto his hips as he came and came inside the other boy. Mickey was still groaning and clenching around Ian, milking him for all he was worth.

Their bodies were shaking, sweaty and on overdrive due to the pleasure that was still subsiding.

Ian slowly pulled out and watched as his mess leaked out of Mickey. It was hot as fuck, but he spun Mickey around and kissed him as hard as he could.  
There they were out front of their house, naked, a sweaty and jizz covered mess, but they couldn't care. That was one of the best orgasms either one of them have ever had.

"Holy shit." Mickey panted, leaning back against the car.

"You're telling me." Ian spoke, pushing his hair back, "Me being jealous gets you that fucking horny?"

Mickey laughed and bent down for his pants, "If I'm being honest yes. But we can talk about that when we get in the house."

Ian kissed him again, "Sounds like a plan, babe." 

 

That didn't happen. They indeed ended up fucking on the kitchen table, the couch and even a kitchen cabinet before making their way to the bedroom. And for a few hours, meaning until the sun indeed rise, they fucked for what seemed like forever. Until their bodies finally gave out on them and they fell asleep in a stained, sticky bed with their bodies pressed close together.

Happily and in love.


End file.
